


蜂琴蜂   Phone Game

by doom1226day



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex, Yuri
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doom1226day/pseuds/doom1226day
Summary: 其他短文請去看lofter: 鬼鬼露比
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki
Kudos: 16





	蜂琴蜂   Phone Game

**Author's Note:**

> 其他短文請去看lofter: 鬼鬼露比

2月13日，情人節的前一日。  
有些情侶們會為了給另一半驚喜而花費許多心力做準備，從約會到浪漫晚餐再到最後眾望所歸的親密夜晚。  
然而、這一切對被長點上機要求飛去國外做能力展示的御阪美琴而言，全部都白費功夫了。  
準備好了驚喜禮物、甚至也訂好了餐廳位置，就連最後可能會需要的“小玩具”都悄悄藏在宿舍內了……她就等著在14號那天看到食蜂操祈的幸福笑容……但是一切都沒了！

於是長點上機的王牌大人在所有人都為情人節慶祝時，她獨自一人半躺在飯店的床上右手拿著手機和自家戀人通著電話。  
至於跨國電話費用……兩位大小姐表示根本不在乎。

「對不起、明明我們都約好了……妳還特別推掉了派閣的邀請，結果我卻……」一想起是長點上機下達的命令，御阪美琴咬了咬牙，決定回去後要黑掉學校的伺服器。  
食蜂操祈輕笑，「我不介意喔……」只是事後要對長點上機的某些人用一下能力就是了。畢竟……這麼重要的節日卻把自家可愛的戀人送到國外、這筆帳可不能輕易的放過……

御阪美琴嘆了口氣，下了床、走到窗戶邊，「操祈、」左手輕輕觸碰窗面，外頭還飄著點點雪白，「我這邊在下雪，妳能看到嗎？」  
「晤、有呢，剛好今天也下了雪。」食蜂拉開窗簾，雪白紛飛降落在這座夜晚也很明亮的學園都市內，充滿了鋼鐵高樓的城市在此時也被粉刷上幾分柔和、靜謐。明明是如此好看的景象、但一旁少了電擊使的溫度後似乎也失去了味道。

看著窗外的一片幽黑，內心深處的思念反而被無限放大，明明才離開了兩天、卻好像分別了數年。「操祈……」思念的火花增長、向來不說肉麻話的王牌在此時也只是個感到孤單的少女，「我好想妳……」

想念那道蜂蜜色的身影。  
想念那如暖陽般的金髮。  
想念那如燦星般的星眸。  
想念那如蜜糖般的嗓音。  
想念那有著淡香的長髮。  
想念那柔軟美好的身軀。  
思念瘋狂增長、如同無底洞般要吞噬掉御阪美琴。僅僅是這樣想著對方、腦海早已經勾勒好對方的一抿一笑。「操祈……操祈……」只能用呼喚取代思念，但在思念之上的火焰卻無處可以發洩。

\--------------------------------------------------------

嚥了下口水、從電話中傳來的一聲聲呼喚彷彿充滿了深情。  
閉上眼也能輕易想像到茶髮少女用那清澈透明的茶眸凝視著自己，每一聲的呼喚中都快滿溢而出了名為“喜歡”的情緒。

食蜂操祈握著手機的五指緩緩收緊、小嘴張了又閉、閉了又張。向來自信風發的女王大人躊躇了一下。  
但一想起自家戀人求而不得、可憐兮兮的模樣，又想起幾天前御阪美琴張口閉口都是對著情人節的期待……

呼……  
食蜂操祈將窗簾拉上。空著的左手緊抓住睡衣的一角，「吶、美琴……」

甜膩的嗓音微微壓著、卻更添幾分神祕的性感。

「我們、來Phone Sex吧……」

\--------------------------------------------------------

「……妳現在穿著什麼？」不知道為何自家戀人會給予這種福利……或許這就是情人節的力量？御阪美琴向來溫潤的聲音因為過於興奮而有些沙啞，茶色眼眸更是染上點點情慾。

食蜂操祈聽出了戀人的亢奮，明明人就不在學園都市，她卻莫名能感受到來自戀人的凝視。「我現在穿著那件妳最喜歡的黑色薄紗睡衣、……能讓我胸部被看得一清二楚的那一件……而且沒有穿內褲……」  
深V的設計讓食蜂的胸前展露一片雪白，而黑色薄紗更像是擺設、少女的茱萸若隱若現、挺立的渾圓更是撐起領口，讓完美的深溝映襯著睡衣的蕾絲，看起來極為瑰麗優美。

「操祈、我的手放在妳的胸前，捏了下妳的乳頭……」食蜂閉上眼、將手機開免提放到床頭上。單手輕輕觸碰著自己的紅櫻、指尖輕輕捏揉著，「一輕一重的力道玩弄著妳……妳很喜歡吧？」  
「嗚、喜歡……」明明是自己玩弄著自己。但耳邊傳來戀人的聲音卻讓這一切完全不同。  
「我越來越大力玩弄妳的胸，兩邊我都沒有放過，一下子揉一下子捏、我真的很喜歡這樣觸碰妳……」  
雙手握住自己的柔軟、因為過於龐大而無法一手掌握住。聽著御阪美琴的嗓音，就好像茶髮少女真的在玩弄著自己。食蜂操祈眼角溢出生理性的淚水、「啊、哈……嗚嗯……」彷彿御阪美琴帶著笑容一邊吸吮一邊蹂躪著。  
指尖帶來截然不同的快感就連御阪美琴都能感受到，聽著戀人比平常更性感的喘息聲，就連她的身體也感到燥熱不已。

「美琴、美琴、快點！……快點摸我……」  
食蜂的請求讓御阪美琴下意識的低喘幾聲，就如同兩人情愛時那般，「我一隻手順著妳的身體曲線下滑、經過撫過腹部、大腿、臀部、來到了大腿內側……阿阿、妳的皮膚還是一樣柔嫩滑溜呢……喔、這是什麼……看、看仔細點，這是妳的蜂蜜呢……」  
五指順著指令一一撫過、彷彿能點火般，讓全身都興奮的發抖著。  
食蜂操祈睜開眼，清晰的看到自己指尖沾上透明花液，「哈、哈……」花液從指節上緩緩流下，淫靡的視覺感受讓花徑縮了縮，越發空虛，「……美琴、上我！」

「哈……妳裡面還真濕阿……那我就直接用兩指伺候妳……今天我們就粗魯一點……」  
「啊啊、慢、慢一點……」  
「就是這裡吧、每次這邊總能讓妳興奮不已？」  
濕潤的兩指併攏在一起，飛快的進出著濕黏的花徑、聽著戀人的低吟和粗喘，食蜂操祈第一次觸碰自己、模仿著戀人的動作，聽著戀人的聲音，就好像是被審視著……  
「啊啊！不行、啊嗯！太快了！美琴……！」  
「哈、哈、哈……叫出來、操祈，我想聽妳的聲音……」

光是想到御阪美琴用觀察審視的目光看著自己自慰……食蜂操祈頓時發出昂揚的尖叫聲、暖流從花徑湧出，甚至打濕了手腕。大腦迎來一片空白，身體因為高潮而微微抽搐，食蜂無意識呼喚著，「美琴、美琴……」

御阪美琴靠著窗邊、明明身後一片冰涼，但身軀卻火熱的驚人，「還沒完……」溫潤的聲音幾乎沙啞，「快、舔我的手指……對、舔乾淨，這才是我的乖孩子……」

食蜂操祈舔著手指上的蜜液、滿滿都是自己的氣味。星眸還沒有完全聚焦，身子還沉溺在高潮的回韻中，現在她完全只是下意識跟隨著戀人的指令。  
舌尖纏繞著食指、將一點一點“蜂蜜”捲入口中，發出曖昧淫穢的漬漬水聲、「喔、妳的舌頭還是一樣該死的柔軟溫暖、就跟妳的下面一樣呢……」

指間夾著舌頭上下逗弄，發出噗茲噗茲聲響。

「……我緩緩抽出我的指頭、操祈、我們再來一輪吧……？」

\--------------------------------------------------------

「美琴、美琴……不行、我承受不住了……嗚哈……」  
「吶、吶……慢一點……」  
「……哈、哈嗯……」  
那一聲聲的誘惑氣音讓御阪美琴緊握著拳頭、茶眸內滿是焦躁和情慾。  
為什麼自己只能聽著？阿阿……好想觸碰……好想感受妳的溫度。  
「操祈、操祈……我的手指快被妳融化了……」對著呱太手機低聲呢喃、御阪美琴只能壓抑著自己的慾望。

而這樣的夜晚，還很漫長……


End file.
